1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic design automation (EDA). More specifically, this disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for custom module generation.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuit design involves using EDA tools to create and manipulate circuit designs. A designer may use an EDA tool to create a schematic of an integrated circuit. The schematic may then be used by other EDA tools to simulate the operation of the integrated circuit, create a layout of the integrated circuit, etc. Specifically, a designer can use an EDA tool to perform placement and routing to create a layout for the integrated circuit.
Designers typically create design rules that a layout for a circuit design needs to satisfy to ensure that the circuit design manufactures and operates as desired. The design rules for analog, RF (Radio Frequency), and custom circuit designs are complex and can vary from one module to the next. Therefore, a designer often has to manually edit the layout to ensure that the layout complies with the design rules and achieves the designer's design intent. Unfortunately, manual editing of the layout is tedious and error prone.